Shadow's Sleepover
by Space Colony ARK
Summary: It's time for an awesome sleepover story! There will be some awesome and laughable stuff in this story and it will be LONG! There will be a singing dancing contest of the Sonic gang against some familiar rivals, So enjoy the story and keep the reviews coming!
1. A Sleepover without me!

Shadow's Sleepover

Chapter 1

Rouge sighed when she shut the door to her apartment atop of Club Rouge and stumbled through the corridors.

Yet again, another day of shopping with Amy. They visited and scorched down about all the shops at the mall and left no standing with good things to offer.

The white bat finally reached the living room where the world's ultimate life form and ultimate robot were on the sofa playing killer games on the Xbox. With about 10 bags in each hand and 5 on each shoulder she walked past her 2 roommates, "Hey Rouge" Shadow said as she passed, eyes still glued to the screen. "Hi Shadow" Rouge replied and trashed her shopping on the kitchen table and was about to unpack when the phone rang.

Leaving her shopping, the jewel thief made her way to the phone, nearly slipping on one of Shadow's bullets "Shadow!" she screamed. "Oops…" Shadow mumbled.

Grumbling, Rouge went to the phone and picked it up, "Hello?" Rouge asked "Hi it's Silver" a familiar voice spoke on the other end. "Oh hey Silv, what's up?" Rouge said, "Nothin' much, hey um me and Blaze are having a sleepover here and wondered if you and Shad wanted to come?"

"That's not my name!" Shadow appeared beside Rouge and spoke in the phone. "Eh hehehe…Sorry Shads-I mean Shadow…" Silver stuttered making Shadow growl.

"Yes, I'm sure we'd love to come, hun. Who else is coming?" Rouge asked gracefully. "Uh, well me, Blaze, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, you, Shadow and Sonic" Silver recalled, "Faker's coming!" Shadow yelped. "Calm down, Shady!" Rouge ordered making Shadow's mouth immediately closed shut.

Rouge sighed "Sure, we'll come. When's the party hun?", "Er, Tonight…" Silver trailed of. "Shadow. Pack. Now!" Rouge pointed to the stairs. "Yes mother…" Shadow mumbled and started walking up the stairs (loud enough for Silver to hear)

"What was that?" Rouge shrieked, "nothing, nothing..." Shadow called down making Silver chuckle. "We'll be over in an hour, hun" Rouge finally said after controlling her anger, "Ok, cool see ya" Silver said happily before hanging up.

The white bat put the phone down and followed the extremely cheeky Ultimate Life form up the stairs to pack for the unknown night.

xxx

The tree's swished peacefully in the wind that belonged to the golden colored sky. But the peace was soon disturbed by a G.U.N motorcycle, the creature that drove the vehicle was a hedgehog that had fur as black as midnight, and there was another creature at the back.

A bat that had the color completely opposite to the black hedgehog. Rouge had her arms around Shadow's waist -holding for basically dear life- and watching the world go by.

"How long now?" Rouge asked the ebony hedgehog, "Not long…about 5 more minutes and we'll be eating Silver's disgusting cookies…Oh I can't wait…" Shadow said sarcastically.

Rouge playfully punched Shadow, "You're mean!" she said but just got an evil smirk from the ultimate killing machine. As Shadow had predicted, it took 5 minutes to get to the Psycho-/Telekinesis hedgehog's house.

_To be continued…_

**I keep looking at Sonic Sleepover things on Fanfiction and wanted to type my own. I completely suck at jokes so please review on them *are they laughable?* and all that thx for reading and next Chap will be set up.**

**(Fighting noises are heard from outside)**

**Owww, poor Shadzy getting in trouble for his naughty behavior and nearly killing Rouge with a dropped bullet**

**(Loud banging are heard)**

**Ok, I don't own anything except only the plot now do excuse me whilst I stop Rouge from murdering Shadow…(Opens door) Oi! Knock it of, both of you and play nice!**


	2. TD members hit the party

Shadow's Sleepover

Chapter 2

I passed Tails and Knux who were beat-boxing on the dance floor. "Nice work lil' buddy" I said giving the kitsune a thumbs up.

"Thanks Sonic!" Tails replied, his body upside down and his head resting on the changing light ground.

I grabbed my drink and walked outside, only to be greeted by a flashy light swimming pool, loud heavy music being played and tons of people either dancing or chatting with friends.

I walked over to where Silver and Blaze were talking, "Hey guys! Silver, nice party dude" I said happily.

"Oh, hey Sonic. Thanks, it took ages to prepare but it was worth it" Silver returned the kindness.

"Greetings Sonic" Blaze bowed gracefully, "Me and Silver are grateful that you and the others managed to come round and have fun with us".

"Yeah, and anyway. It was a nice opportunity to catch up with each other to" I nodded, "But someone's missing..."

Silver nodded, "Rouge and Shadow aren't here yet and will be arriving shortly".

"Or even now..." Blaze corrected, twitching her ear.

And as the sentence left her lips a vehicle screech was heard from around the garden.

"C'mon! Let's see em!" Silver said and rushed passed.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Sonic yelled back and chased him with Blaze close behind.

"Hey Sonic?" Silver asked when he caught up.

"Yeah?" I replied, slowing down for us to talk.

"Why does Shadow even have a car? I mean...he can hover-skate here, can't he?"

"First: It's not a car but a motorcycle. Second: Since he's an agent of GUN, they gave him the motorcycle and he uses it anyway"

"Okay..." Silver nodded, and they got to the entrance to the garden.

As the 2 hedgehogs and cat made their way to greet the two members of Team Dark until they were halted by a pink hedgehog crashing into the fastest thing alive and they tumbled to the floor.

"I got you now Sonikku!" Amy shrieked with joy and hugged him, "May I have this dance...pweassse?"

"Amy...please...slowly...dying...of...hugs..." Sonic rasped, gasping for air.

"Whoops, sorry my love. May we dance now?" she asked with puppy eyes.

"Amy, I promise you that I will give you a dance later. Right now, I am just going to greet some people. Okay?"

"You better keep your word...for now, do enjoy yourself and enjoy yourself more when we dance under the moon and stars *sigh* so romantic..." Amy said and went of into dodo dream land with whatever crap with Sonic and her which will defiantly not happen...of course in their way.

"I'm sure that time will come soon, pinky" a familiar female voice spoke.

"Well, hello Rouge and welcome to the party" Silver walked over to elegant bat.

"Hiya sugar! Thank you for the invite, it'll be dazzling!" Rouges eyes shone "If you're looking for Shadow he's-"

"Right here" a harsh voice spoke from the shadows of the entrance. Shadow tilted himself forward to show his muzzle by the light of the moon. "I'm not really a party person but I thought I might tag along...oh and Rouge, can you please carry your own stuff? I don't think she can hold it any longer...seriously. Are you staying here for a month or somethin'?"

"Why you little..." Rouge growled and stomped off to pick up her sleepover stuff.

Shadow whistled as Rouge disappeared and turned to his friends, "Actually, I didn't think that'll work at all but hey...I got her made two times today"

"Me and Blaze are just gonna walk around, see ya in a bit" Silver said and walked of with the princess.

"So...how have you been Shadow?" Sonic asked. Shadow just shrugged, "Not bad I guess...you?"

"Not bad either...except for the part when Eggman swatted me to the ground with one of his irritating robots that nearly broke my spine...!" Sonic balled his fists until something unexpected happened. Shadow had one hand resting on his fist and it was surprisingly comforting.

Shadow smirked as Sonic shifted uncomfortably, Shadow then sighed and let go. "Pity I didn't get comforted back then in the torture that I had everyday" as his gaze fell to the ground, "my apology's" but Sonic just smiled.

"Actually, you managed to calm me down. Thanks buddy!" Sonic said and Shadow elbowed him playfully, "I'm not your buddy, hedgehog" and Sonic just laughed. "C'mon, let's get you a drink" Sonic started walking and was replied by a slight nod.

xxx

As the two hedgehogs got their drinks and snacks they started walking around, "Hey, um Shadow?" Sonic asked, "Yeah?" Shadow faced him. "Um…have you ever…danced or singed before?" Sonic questioned and Shadow's head turned forward and he said, "Yeah actually, Maria taught me how to dance and sing. We'd do it in our spare time, why?" Shadow faced him again with a questioning face.

"Well, remember Jet…the hawk? Amy begged Silver to invite him over to catch up with us with stuff but not only is he crazy about Extreme Gear, but singing and dancing to and I'm not really good at all. I started training Knux and Tails but they're not good enough to beat him and I'm so toast…" Sonic sulked, "So basically, you're asking if I can dance/sing against him? Ok sure" Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

Shadow got something that he wasn't expecting, a –GIANT- hug from Sonic, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, oh god thank you soooooooooooo much!" Sonic squealed and Shadow just blinked. This was defiantly an interesting night.

_To be continued…_

**And that's Chap 2 done! This one's got a cliffy, Will Shadow win singing + dancing against The Babylon Rogues or will they take the stage and prize-**

**Sonic: Who said anything about a prize?**

**I did Sonniku!**

**Sonic: But you're not in the story…**

**Correct, I'm creating the story and I say there's gonna be a prize. Any objections?**

**Everyone: (silence and cricket noises are heard)**

**Anyway…Glasses BD. And keep rocking the free world peeps!**


	3. TBR funnies

Shadow's Sleepover

Chapter 3

I hate myself for saying this but I was actually having fun. Just think, me as the world's ultimate life form and Anti-protector of the planet and the one who stays away from Sonic and co. actually having fun with them.

My smirk turned into grins, my chuckles turned into laughs and my distance with people shortened completely. Tonight was the best night ever…until of course, they came.

Tails and Sonic were telling some jokes with the group and they just had to spoil it. This is what happened:

We were sitting in chairs and watching Sonic and Tails do one of their hilarious jokes until Knuckles had to bring up the subject, he turned towards me and spoke aloud."So um Shadow, Sonic told me that you're going to face of against The Babylon Rogues. Is that true?"

My head tilted towards Sonic with a 'you didn't' look, "You told them?" I hissed and he chuckled nervously.

Knuckles jumped out of his seat, "So it's true! Shadow's going to sing and dance against The Babylon Rogues!" Knuckles announced.

Whispers and rumors came from the crowd until I stood from my seat and stepped towards Knuckles and was about to say something cocky about him until my ears twitched.

"Shadow?" Sonic asked, worriedly and I put my finger to my lips and closed my eyes. "Swift…agility…spiritual…fast…one female and two male…hawk…swallow…and an albatross… " I murmured to them as my ears tilted back and forth until my eyes shot open revealing my scarlet eyes, "The Babylon Rogues are here"

"Quick, get the stage ready!" Sonic rushed to a long purple blanket that was covering something and pulled at it. Wows and oohs were heard from the crowd for infront of them was a gleaming metal stage with –Lots- lights hanging and black curtains covering the sides.

Sonic turned to me, "So Shadow, do you think you'd be comfortable doing it up here?" he asked me. I covered my face with my hands, "Why did I sign up to doing this…?" I mopped sarcastically but then revealed my face with a playful…smile?

Sonic eyes widened and his mouth hit the floor to be followed by the rest of the group and I walked to him. I kneeled down grabbed his chin, and slid it to his top jaw and then said to him, "Ya know, that isn't really a good look for you…" my smile still on my face and I dropped the hand that was on his chin.

I turned towards the stage, turned on my skates and jumped towards it, landing softly. I walked around and did a few 360 degrees until I faced the group again. Most of them had grabbed their bottom jaws and joined them with the top half to make a mouth.

I smiled lightly again, "You just smiled again…" Sonic said with happy shock and Shadow blushed slightly, "Yeah, I haven't smiled for a while, it feels good…"

"Aww, how touching…so, you ready…'fastest thing alive'?" a croaky voice sounded from behind Sonic.

"Well hello, Jet" Sonic turned around with his hands on his hips, "Whenever you're ready although I have someone else singing and dancing instead"

"Oh really? Who's stealing your spotlight?" Wave teased.

"No one's stealing, Swallow…and I'm the one singing/dancing" Shadow pointed at himself and Storm tapped Jet's shoulder, "Hey boss, didn't we meet him sometime…his names um…uhh…Shad…Dark…um…Shadzy… (Shadow's eyes widened at that name)…no…Shadzy-Kun-". "Ok! Before the albatross humiliates me anymore, the name is Shadow. Look if you're so idiotic I'm going to spell it out for you: S-H-A-D-O-W" Shadow was irritated and humiliated and it was embarrassing.

"Ok let's take the stage" Sonic finally said since he was uncomfortable about Storm calling Shadow by his Japanese names.

"Right, there will be 3 contests, 1: Shadow against The Babylon Rogues in singing, 2: Me against Shadow in singing duet and 3: Me and Shadow dancing" Jet announced.

Rouge suddenly went berserk, "Wait, what? So Shadow goes and sings on his own and then you go as a three? I find that utterly unfair!"

"It's ok, Rouge. I can handle easily" Shadow smirked, "Now who goes first?"

"We do, and get ready for the ride of your life…in hell for once in your life actually" Wave made her way to the music box and stopped when Shadow made silence after what he said, "I have visited hell Wave, and luckily I managed to escape but everyone else didn't…I don't want to visit hell again but maybe you do in my way…" he then walked off the stage, grabbed a chair and waited for them to start.

A minute later Sonic and co. sat next to the arm crossed Shadow who seemed surprisingly calm and TBR (The Babylon Rogues) got ready to show what they got.

"What are you going to do?" Silver asked Shadow, "Hmm?" Shadow gazed at them, they were staring at him. Shadow sighed, uncrossed his arms and looked at them, "don't worry, I have this all planned and they won't stand a chance at all, trust me. Oh and the speech about hell…they were just asking for it"

It took 5 minutes of the show of TBR who were singing Free and they were terrible! Jet's singing was good; Wave's singing was out of tune, croaky and unpleasant to the ears. Storm mumbled the words and they made no sense and he even tried doing the worm but due to his (cough*increasingly large*cough) stomach he ended up rocking back and forth.

"That" Shadow whispered to his friends, "was embarrassing…" laughing noises were heard from the group and they tried to hide it but TBR noticed, "What's so funny?" Jet snarled.

"What? Oh…um…I was just looking at the floor and found something strange…" Shadow thought quickly. "And what did you find?" Wave pushed, "um…more floor…" Shadow said and the others laughed, "No, actually I'm going to tell the truth about your performance" Shadow stood up and wrapped his hands around his mouth, "IT SUCKED!" He yelled at them and then did high fives of approval with the others.

TBR's faces were priceless! It was a mix of shock, humiliation and anger all in one. Wave was the first to break the silence, "Oh really, I'd like to see you try singing then…emo hog!" That defiantly blew it. Shadow stared at her and tilted his head, "What did you just call me?" He asked and the others gasped and smacked their hands over their mouths.

Shadow stepped towards Wave with slow and soundless steps whilst Wave scurried back with fright until Shadow stopped and pulled something looking like a switch from his quills, "When I use this you'd be very, _very_ sorry that you opened that beak of yours" and with that, he pressed the red button and Wave was indeed, sorry.

Atop of Wave was a bucket full of freezing cold water and it tipped immediately after Shadow pressed the button and in the end, Wave was drenched by the freezing liquid. She squealed, cried and shrieked and shivered by the cold.

Shadow only said three words, "Revenge is sweet" he twirled towards the stage and walked, ready for his time to juice for what he's got.

_To be continued…_

**My god, this chapter was L.O.N.G! And it's a cliffy! I enjoyed writing this Chap for Shadow, for once was actually enjoying himself. So TBR did a show that S.U.C.K.E.D and Shadow is gonna have the stage in the next chap**

**Shadow: Booya!**

**Go, go Shadzy! See you next time! =)**


	4. Monster?

Shadow's Sleepover

Chapter 4

Shadow started walking up the steps to the stage. "Knuckles?" he asked, "Start the juice!" with that he walked to the centre and closed his eyes, his head microphone working.

The music started playing and Rouge gasped, "Don't tell me you think that way about yourself?" she whispered to herself but others heard. Sonic was about to ask what she meant but stopped himself to see for himself instead

Shadow closed his eyes and sighed in nervousness ( watch?feature=endscreen&v=H7Zp1HsaLIw&NR=1) and Shadow started singing…

_The secret side of me, I never let you see_

He opened his eyes in a flash and his right hand moved in front of the audience.

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

He made a fist with the raised hand and brought it down slowly.

_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_

The hand then swooshed in the air to his right side.

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

He knelt down slightly his right fist to his chest.

_There's scratches on the wall, In the closet, in the halls_

He made fierce scratching movements with his claws to show he means it.

_It comes awake and I can't control it_

He slammed his fist against his chest fur.

_Hidin' under the bed, In my body in my head_

He wrapped his hands around his quills.

_Why won't somebody save me from this, Make it in_

He shook his head furiously.

_I feel it deep within, It's just beneath the skin_

His claws pierced his palms and he knelt on the floor with an emotionless face.

_I must confess but I feel like a monster_

His fists hit the floor and he jumped up, walking back.

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

He pointed at himself then spread the hands out.

_I must confess but I feel like a monster_

_I-I feel like a monster_

_I-I feel like a monster_

He started walking back and forth, a furious face put on and also…pain?

_My secret side I keep_

_And under lock and key_

His fingers lifted from the palm and made a little flame of chaos energy that was shaped as a black lock and key crossing over.

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

He destroyed the picture and it burned in his hand.

_Cos' if I let him out_

_He'll tear me up, break me down_

He fell to his knees and his hands fell to his sides.

_Why won't somebody save me from this, Make it in_

His hands covered his face then fell.

_I feel it deep within_

_It's just beneath the skin_

Shadow crossed his arms until right hand was on left hip and the opposite of the other.

_I must confess but I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become_

He uncrossed his arms and they touched each other and suddenly, the claws of his were clawing the arms.

_The nightmare's just begun_

All of the sudden a large T.V popped on the stage (**I don't know where it came from! D:**) and started going into focus. It was a picture of a young Shadow running hand in hand with a young blonde and dark blue haired girl who were breathing heavily, 4 G.U.N troupers were running after them with guns firing at them.

_I must confess but I feel like a monster_

Blood gushed out and Shadow stood as blood dripped to the floor, the blonde girl and the young Shadow twirled around and he walked in front of the girl protectively as one of the troupers pointed a gun at the young Shadow.

_I-I feel like a monster_

The girl immediately ran in front of the young Shadow before the trigger was pulled and she was shot. All was silent except for a scream "Maria!" coming from the young Shadow as he rushed toward his dying friend and put her left hand to his tearful cheek.

_I-I feel like a monster_

Shadow stepped forward and into the shade of the stage and a trail of the red liquid dripped off the stage…but was then joined by some clear liquid=tears…Shadow was crying silently.

_It's hiding in the dark_

The young Shadow's face turned from horror to rage and he put the hand gently down and stood in a scary position and walked toward one of the shaking agents, the most evil smile on young Shadow's face. Shadow walked into the light, singing these words harder than ever.

_Its teeth are razor sharp_

(**WARNING!: VERY VIOLENT AND GORY HERE! REPEAT! VERY VIOLENT AND GORY HERE!**) The young Shadow had his hand around (**I'm going to call these agents by N: now, ok?**) N: 1's neck and pulled his eyes out, then ripped the screaming N: 1's arms and legs off and the blood melted to the floor, he ripped the head clear off to put him out of his misery.

_There's no escape for me_

He took the corpses now bloodied gun and spun on his heels, shooting 6 times into N: 2's head until the bloody brain came out. He teasingly walked up to the terrified N: 3 and then sprung at him breaking every bone in his body and lastly breaking the throat bone. N: 4 screamed and tried to run away from the beast but the young Shadow chaos controlled in front of him and sunk his canines into his throat and tasted some of his blood, dropping the body to the floor. His eyes closed.

_I lost my soul I lost my heart _(**I changed it to 'I' since Maria was everything to Shadow**)

The young Shadow then opened his eyes and screamed at what he'd done. It looked like he didn't want to be a killer after all…the screams echoed in the corridors and lasted for minutes. Tears rolled down his cheeks and his legs buckled, giving way beneath him and he lay in a messy heap of black and red, covered half in crimson blood and wet tears that kept coming. The screams and cries continued like an eternity...

_No one can hear me scream_

_Maybe it's just a dream_

_Maybe it's inside of me_

The messy young Shadow then crawled to the dying heap of Maria and lay beside her.

_Stop this monster!_

Then the film finished and the terrified eyes wondered to the present Shadow. Who just stood there, crying out the rest of the song.

_I feel it deep within_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess but I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become_

_The nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess but I feel like a monster_

_I-I feel like a monster_

_I-I feel like a monster_

_I gonna lose control_

_It's something radical_

_I must confess but I feel like a monster_

_I-I feel like a monster_

_I-I feel like a monster_

_I-I feel like a monster_

_I-I feel like a monster…_

**So Shadow sung his pain out and showed what he did after Maria died and why he wanted to be away from them the whole time. Where is Shadow and guests? They ran away calling me a murderer and the devil. Please don't hate me for the gory pieces; it took so much time thinking about it.**

**Everyone: (Silence…)**

**I overdid it didn't I? Well there will be no more goriness in this story**

**Everyone: (Cheering)**

**That's more like it! Next chap will be set up soon! I'm going to call Shadow now (Taking out phone and dialling) Hey Shadzy-kun!**

**Shadow (Who is right now, in the closet right next to me): Shadow isn't here right now; if you wanted to give him a message then I will be sure to give it to him afterwards**

**SHADOW T. HEDGEHOG! GET THAT BLACK ASS OF YOURS OUT OF THAT WARDROBE THIS INSTANT!**

**(A black a red striped hedgehog stumbles out)**

**Right, now the- hey, wait a sec…Shadow your eyes are green like Sonic's…**

**The black hedgehog with a Sonic accent: Oh shit…SHADOW! RUN!**

**(Shadow runs out the wardrobe and grabs Sonic's hand and flee the room**

**GET BACK HERE, SCUMS!**


	5. Girl Showdown

**Before I start the story I'd like to say a GIGANTIC thank you to the reviewers of this story. I put the fourth chapter up last night and went back on this morning to find already 3 reviews are up. THREE DAMN REVIEWS and you guys got me jumping around in happiness and joy. I love you guys**

**Shadow: I am ashamed of all of you for reviewing her**

**Hey you, SHUT UP!**

**Shadow: o-0 Excuse me?**

**(Funny 'Ooh' cat from Puss in Boots pops up)**

**Ooh Cat: Ooohhh… **

**Shadow: Where the *&$£ did you come from?**

**Okay this isn't really a funny chapter; it's more like a romance one just to be warned**

Shadow's Sleepover

Chapter 5

"What's wrong, Jet? Hedgehog scared the bird away?" A female voice spoke from a shaded branch in a tree right above them. "I thought I sensed cat" Shadow smirked as the female jumped down the branch and landed in the shadow on a right knee a left hand to support her balance.

"Who are you?" Knuckles went into a defensive position, ready to fight. "I don't like playing games, especially with strangers" The female laughed, "Neither do I…Knuckles." Eyes widened 'How could she know his and Jet's name?'

"Oh dear, where are my manners?" The young female walked smoothly and gently forward into the light, revealing herself. "The names Shade, Shade the Cat" she said. She was a black cat with dark blue eyes, her fur was a silky black and her skin was slightly tanned, she wore a black and red bodysuit that showed all her curves on her slim body and had a tiara that looked like a necklace placed on top of her head where a long piece of shaggy black hair was placed, she also had a long light brown rope on her left hip. To Sonic she was an angel from heaven.

Soon he realized him and all the boys except for Shadow, Wave and Storm were drooling and had hearts as eyes. Did Sonic and the others find her…_attractive_?

(Devil and Angel Sonic pop on Sonic's shoulders)

"No, you are the hero of Mobius and she is just a normal and boring Mobian. Don't fall for her you idiot!" The devil raged in his ear whilst the Angel was calm.

"Sonic, remember the hero stories your mother told you before you went to bed? The hero always comes across a girl and they fall in love in the end" the white angel said softly.

"You know? Your starting to act and talk like Amy now…" the devil said nervously and the angel gave him a 'don't you dare call me that you freak!' look. And then the bickering started but Sonic was looking at the elegant cat.

Shade saw at the corner of her eye that Sonic was staring at her and she turned her head to him. Sonic found her so perfect in every detail and so beautiful, that he feared that if she smiled, she would break into pieces. But she did smile at him and Sonic felt such warmth inside his heart.

Sonic started walking towards Shade in a trance of love, leaving the bickering devil and angel in the air, they stopped talking and looked down and screamed as they fell to the floor in a heap of white and red.

But Shade started walking up the stairs towards Shadow so to cover walking for no reason, he walked to the rest of the boys and asked, "Is it just me, or is she a cat from heaven?" Knuckles just nodded, "yep, she's an angel from sweet, sweet heaven."

Shade started looking at Shadow's arms with care and Sonic found himself getting jealous. Shadow kept pulling his arms away, telling her he was fine but she ignored the speech. "Just let me have a look okay?" she said irritably and Shadow sighed, holding out his arms for her to bandage.

"Nice show by the way, very cool show" she said as she started wrapping the bandage around his arm. "No, it wasn't cool for what I did to them" He said looking down put Shade put a hand on his chin and lifted it. "Shadow, I don't blame you for what you did to them okay. Maria was everything to you: a friend, a sister and a mother all in one. She died to save you for she loved you dearly but she never left you…for she is here forever" She placed a hand on the left of his chest where his heart was and smiled, "Okay, you're done" she spread her arms out.

"Thanks…hey Shade?" Shadow put a hand on her shoulder before she left. "Yeah?" Shade said tilting her head slightly. "Why don't you sing against Wave for a song to help me and Jet catch our breath?" he said happily and Shade's eyes widened. "You mean it?" she asked happily and Shadow turned to Wave.

"Hey Swallow! Why don't you and Shade have a singing contest for a song of your choice?" Wave sneered at Shade and Shade growled back at her. "Ooh, girl fight!" Silver cheered and Shade stepped towards Wave. "Why don't you go first, but I'll win anyway because as they say: the cat always get's the bird as prey" Shade teased and Wave huffed and walked to the stage muttering until she spun around, "But also they say that the hawk catches the cat form the sky too."

She glanced at Jet who looked puzzled, "But I can't hit a girl!" He screeched shaking his hands in front of him as an 'I don't hurt woman' way. Wave snarled and stormed onstage. Shade walked towards Jet and laid a finger on his beak, "Thanks Jetty" She praised and Jet blushed like mad, Shade smiled and walked away and sat in a chair.

Sonic sat beside her, "Um…hi" he said, brushing his neck with nervousness. "Hey, so your Sonic the hedgehog and the Mobian hero or so called the blue blur!" she turned to him happily and he blushed, embarrassed. "Yeah, they call me that."

"So…wat'cha gonna sing?" Sonic asked and looked towards the stage where Wave would take place singing. Shade looked towards the stage too, "Empty Eyes by Within Temptation" she said and Sonic turned his face to her in a questioning way. "What? Haven't heard of them? I can't blame you but their pretty good at singing" Shade said and Sonic nodded.

"Ok, so I'm going to sing Angels by Within Temptation" Wave introduced and Sonic raised an eyebrow, "I Within Temptation a girl band?" he asked but Shade shook her head, "The singer is a female but the rest are male, they do symphonic rock music" as the last words left her lips the music started playing, "This is one of my favourite songs too" she whispered in his ear gently and Sonic could feel her soft and sweet smelling breathing on his neck. This was torture, but sweet sweet torture but it had to end when Wave started singing.

(Wave is just standing there and singing)

_Sparkling angel, I believed_

_You were my saviour in my time of need_

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_

Sonic realized that Shade was whispering the lyrics too. Her voice was smooth and delicate, such beautiful singing.

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear_

_I see the angel; I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now, no mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they turn into real_

_You broke the promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me_

_Fallen angel, tell me why?_

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

_I see the angels; I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they turn into real_

_You broke the promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_

_This world may have failed you; it doesn't give the reason why_

_You could have chosen a different path in life_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they turn into real_

_You broke a promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_

Everyone clapped since it was pretty good show; it seemed that she was better at singing on her own instead in a group. Maybe it was the same with Jet too. But Storm is way way waaaaaay out of the question. "Looks like I'm up" Shade sat up from her chair and made her way to the stage. Cries, screams and squeals followed her as she walked to the centre of the stage.

"It seems its Within Temptation night folks, Ok tonight I will be singing Empty Eyes" Shade said as she put the head microphone on. "Of course" Shadow said behind the rest of the Sonic gang. "Huh?" Silver asked him and he looked at them and explained, "Empty Eyes was the last but first song she sang to her family before they were…" he looked down in sorrow, "she went the same way as I did, her family was murdered in front of her eyes, the murderer was unknown and escaped. I found her helpless and alone and took her in. She stayed with us and trained with us ever since."

Everyone had a sorrowful look on their faces and looked back at Shade. '_I'm so sorry Shade, Maybe if you and I were together you would be happy…of course Shadow would kill me though' _Sonic thought and tried to banish the thought of Shadow turning him inside out and shivered.

Heavy music started playing and Shade started singing beautifully.

_You're determined by faith_

_You pretend to make up_

_You lay out your case like the enemy_

_But all that you got through dirty white lies_

_Can't find the damned correct way of blaming me for your crimes_

_Won't you talk to me_

_Don't laugh and run away_

_I'm onto you, yesterday_

_With empty eyes_

_I don't know where I'm going_

_In search for answers_

_I don't know who I'm fighting_

_I stand with empty eyes_

_You're like a ghost within me, who's draining my life_

_It's like my soul is see through, right through my empty eyes_

_Right through my empty eyes_

_I'm about to give in, got nowhere to go_

_Afraid of the sense I'm holding on_

_There's no other way_

_No doubt in the end_

_But I ain't got a thing to lose_

_Nothing to defend_

_Won't you talk to me_

_Don't laugh and run away_

_I'm onto you, yesterday_

_With empty eyes_

_I don't know where I'm going_

_In search for answers_

_I don't know who I'm fighting_

_I'm stand with empty eyes_

_You're like a ghost within me, who's draining my life_

_It's like my soul is see through_

_Right through my empty eyes_

_Ohh, ooh please won't you give in to me_

_Won't you finally speak true from lie_

_You're determined by faith_

_You pretend to make up_

_You lay out your case like the enemy_

_Like the enemy_

_With empty eyes_

_I don't know where I'm going_

_In search for answers_

_I don't know who I'm fighting_

_I stand with empty eyes_

_You're like a ghost within me, who's draining my life_

_It's like my soul is see through_

_Right through my empty eyes_

_Right through my empty eyes_

Shadow and Sonic were the first to jump out of their seats and applaud which was soon followed by the rest except for TBR who sat there and huffed. Shade sighed with relief and went to the end of the stage. In a sonic second, Sonic was below her and was holding out a hand to help her down.

Sonic grinned and Shade smiled. "Hey lovebirds! Gonna stay like that to eternity or what?" Jet smirked at them until, "Ow! Jeez, women are so pushy, OWW! Stop it lady!" he screeched as Rouge started slapping him. All laughed as Jet ran in circles clutching his head until Rouge left her foot out and Jet fell face first on the floor groaning. Rouge looked at them and put a hand on her lips, "Oopzies!" and all laughed harder. All except for a certain pink hedgehog.

Amy Rose had her arms crossed and was staring at Shade, if eyes could kill Shade would be dead right now. Because no one was going to steal her Sonniku till she finally married him. Amy started thinking, she needed a plan to get Shade out of the party, and she needed her out of Amy and Sonic's life.

And Amy Rose knew exactly what to do…

_To be continued…_

**Shadow: Looks like Amy's pissed**

**Sonic: Well, she ain't gonna split me and Shade apart for I know she's going to do something bad**

**Sorry Sonniku but we're in another dimension than them and you're not exactly him…**

**Sonic: Wait, WHAT?**

**Shadow: Don't get your quills in a twist faker. She'll be fine (pat's his back)…right?**

**(Smiles evilly) We'll see…**


	6. Spin the Love Bottle!

**You guys just love my story don't you? Well guess what, here's the 6****th**** chapter of Shadow's Sleepover!**

**Everyone: (Cheering, clapping and whistling)**

**On with the show… (T.V crackles) wait…WHAT? (T.V turns off) No! What the *&$%. YOU SON OF A %^*£$, YOU DAMN ASS! (Throws popcorn at the T.V and it turns back on) Yay! We're saved!**

**Everyone: Yay! Our Hero!**

**Warning: Yaoi in this chap for 'Echo the Fox' as a reviewer and to make it hilarious & since I know not many people look at my profile I'd like to put something up here for you to see and it is very important: **

**Story Votes: Do any of you know the picture 'Why are you crying...faker?' for if you like that picture and enjoy my stories, you can vote for me to make a story based on that picture. To do this post up to 10 reviews on any story to vote yes or no. But remember: you can't put your vote up twice ok. In your message you can choose any couple you wish: Sonadow, Shadouge, Sonamy ANY! I will also allow you to give ideas to me for stories and if I like them then I will make a story. Vote today for it's now or never!**

**Shadow: On with the blasted show already!**

Shadow's Sleepover

Chapter 6

"Ok guys! Let's take a break from the contest and play Spin the Bottle and eat pizza inside for a break!" Blaze yowled at the happy guests. Cheering and woohoo's were heard from the crowd as they bustled in the house. All except for Amy.

"Hey Ames, you coming?" Sonic turned, hand in hand with Shade, '_Soon Sonic will be all mine and Shade will suffer…_' Amy thought. "Huh? Yeah I'll meet you there in a minute Sonikku!" Amy said and Sonic gave his usual thumbs up at her and walked in hand with Shade to play the game.

When they left, Amy pulled out her materials and got to work.

xxx

"Ok, let's play!" Blaze cheered as Sonic and Shade sat next to each other in red chairs, Shade beside a calm, cross-armed Shadow and Sonic beside Tails who seemed mortified. "Who wants to go first?" Blaze continued.

"I'll go" Knuckles reached for the plastic bottle and spun it…and it landed on…Blaze! "Sorry Silver, is it ok if I stole your girlfriend for a minute or two?" Knuckles teased, Silver growled and huffed. Blaze put a hand on Silver's and walked to Knuckles.

She leaned forward and kissed lightly on his lips. As she walked back to her seat, Knuckles seemed in a daze and fell backwards in a bundle on the floor and sadly, the pizza slice he held flew and landed the contents on his red face. "Geez, has he drunken too much already?" Shadow chuckled.

"My turn" Blaze spun the bottle and it landed on Silver. "Yay!" Silver cheered and everyone gave him curious looks. "Uh, I. mean…ok…" Silver stuttered and walked towards the purple cat. They leaned and kissed…then lip-locked!

"Holy shit! Someone split them apart before it's too late!" Sonic jumped but it was already too late, they started tongue fighting and moaning. Shade bolted at Tails and covered his eyes and ears. "Sonic! Shadow! Split them up now!" she shrieked at them.

They bolted at the two lovers and Shadow grabbed Silver whilst Sonic pulled Blaze away from each other. They breathed heavily, "What gives man?" Silver said angrily at the two look alike hedgehogs.

"If you haven't noticed Silver," Shade snarled, "But there is a kid on my lap, squeezing me to death for he is 100 times more mortified than before!" and indeed, Tails had his arms wrapped around Shade's waist, his head on her shoulder and was shaking like crazy. Obviously horrified.

Shade sighed and started to stroke the back of the kitsune's head softly. Everyone watched her as she made Tails calm down little by little. She thought of a song to make him sleep, and started singing 'It's the Fear' softly. It may have been a heavy song but sang by her it was just like the nursery rhyme 'Rockabye baby' but Shade knew Tails would kill her saying he's too old for that rhyme.

Soon, the kitsune fell limp in her arms and started to breath slowly. Shade got up, still singing the last bit's of the song and laid the sleeping child on the sofa and grabbed a blanket, covering Tails with it.

_(It's the fear) Fear of the dark_

_It's growing inside of me, that one day will come to life_

Shade squatted and stroked the top of the twin-tailed kitsune's head softly

_(Have to save)To save my beloved_

_There is no escape, because my faith is horror and doom_

Silence filled the air and only the sleeping figures breathing was heard. "He's asleep…" Shade sighed with relief and walked back to the group. "Whose turn is it now?" She asked. "Mine…" Silver whispered and pushed the bottle.

It landed on…JET! "Holy mother fucker of sweet Jesus…" Jet murmured, dropping his pizza and stared at the bottle. "I'm going to get myself a drink from downstairs" Blaze got up and walked down the stairs. "WAIT BLAZE! I AM NOT KISSING A BIRD!" Silver shrieked, "AND I AM NOT KISSING A WEED LOOKING QUILLED HEDGEHOG!" Jet squawked. "Hey, what's wrong with my quills?" Silver sounded offended. "Absolutely nothing" Sonic said quickly.

"Just kiss him okay, we won't think it gay or anything won't we?" Rouge said mischievously. "But how am I supposed to kiss a beak?" Silver protested, "Now what's wrong with my beak?" Jet touched his yellow beak.

Shade sighed, "Silver, if you don't kiss Jet then I will have to tell Blaze your feelings for her." "Wait what…um, what feelings? I don't know…what you're talking about" Silver formed lot's of sweat drops on his head and had worried eyes. "Ooh, Silver has a crush does he?" Shadow asked Shade.

Shade nodded and leaned forward, resting her chin in her hands with an evil smile, "Your choice" she said. "But how would you know anyway?" Silver crossed his arms and had his head down to hide his blush. "I didn't tell you?" Shadow asked, "Silly me, Shade has researched every one of us and knows everything. No matter how much you try getting away from the truth, Shade will get to the bottom of it."

"And that I know more about Shadow though" Shade added and earned a sigh from the black hedgehog. "Shade…that really wasn't necessary…" he said, "Sorry" Shade mumbled. Everyone waited.

Silver and Jet exchanged glances. "BLAZE!" Shade and Rouge yelled, "Wait no, please I'll kiss him!" Silver begged and rushed to Jet. "Just to let you know, I'm not gay ok" Silver said and leaned in…they kissed for 1 second and Rouge squealed. Silver jumped away and ran to his sleeping bag and grabbed something, running to the bathroom.

"What the hell is he doing?" Knuckles woke up, dazed and Rouge whispered what just happened. Knuckles had to hide his laughter with his giant hand. Silver walked out of the bathroom brushing his teeth. "Nefvr an I dofin fthrat ahan!" Silver muffled due to the toothpaste and brush in his mouth. (He said 'Never am I doing that again') Shade chuckled.

Jet spun the bottle and it slowed next to Jet. "Oh boy…" Sonic mumbled. To chosen Wave looked down, nervous. Jet sighed, "let's get on with it then" and turned to the Swallow. So they beak kissed, "I don't get bird kissing…" Knuckles mumbled a sigh.

When the birds split up, Jet's face was completely red. "Hey Knuckles, I thought you were over here instead of kissing Wave" Shadow smirked and the rest chuckled. Jet hung his head to hid the increasing blush on his face.

"Mine!" Wave batted the bottle as it spun round and round pointing at the white bat, "Aww, why me?" Rouge complained, "Why can't I kiss someone like Knuxipoo-" Knuckles' face flushed with embarrassment. "Or even Shadzy-kun?" Rouge continued and Shadow's eyes widened slightly before raising an invisible eye ridge.

"Kiss Shadow, not me!" Knuckles squealed and Shadow sighed. "Listen to the bottle, the bottle is the master. The bottle master tells us what to do…the bottle master spun by Wave T. Swallow points to Rouge T. Bat and they must kiss. The future is unknown until it points at the next special person" Shadow said sarcastically and Shade had to hide her laughter by using her hand and keeping her head down.

"Geez Shadow didn't know you had some laughs up your sleeves" Sonic said in between laughs. "Ya see me wearing a T-shirt faker? For I don't see no sleeves" Shadow crossed his arms again and looked at his arms up and down with a hilarious curious face which earned uncontrollable laughs from Shade and Sonic.

"Kiss already!" Silver came from the bathroom with gleaming white teeth, "Silver, you have something on your face" Blaze stood beside him and wiped a finger along the top of his lip where some toothpaste remained. The boys whistled and Silver blushed, "Shut up!" he defended himself and sat next to Blaze.

"Well go on!" Shadow repeated, starting to get frustrated. "Oh for god's sake!" Rouge walked to Wave and kissed quickly on the beak and walked straight back, "Finished so quick?" Shadow teased and ducked as a piece of pizza flew at him. "I'm gonna call that a UFP: Unknown Flying Pizza although I knew who threw it…" he ducked again but shot his hand up and caught the slice.

"Thanks" he said and bit into it until he was thrown of his chair and on floor with a soggy pizza slice on his face. Shade chuckled and tore the contents off. Shadow mumbled something loud enough for all to hear, "UFP's are evil…"

"Rouge, your turn" Sonic threw the bottle at her and it spun. "I. Hate. You." Shadow growled as he saw that it pointed at him. Rouge smirked, "At least it's someone I wished for ~ (heart)" Shadow gave her dull eyes, "Not interested, Rouge…"

"Aw, c'mon Shadow! Be a little positive, at least you don't have to kiss a boy!" Rouge encouraged, "I hate you" Shadow repeated. "You might enjoy it" Rouge protested, "It won't work and I still hate you" the ebony hedgehog started walking to her. "I don't know what you're talking about" Rouge said, gazing up at him. "Course you don't, I'm just a walking and talking project" he leaned in. "You're not just a project in our eyes" Rouge frowned, "They called me that" Shadow leaned in further. "Are you talking back to me? You're a bad boy" Rouge sounded offended, they were brushing noses now. "Of course I'm a bad boy; I'm the Ultimate Life-form…" They finished the bickering with a short kiss.

"At least the Shadouge fans aren't here…" Shade murmured. "What's Shadouge?" Sonic asked her, "It's a fan thing where you put the couple as one name, so Shadow and Rouge would=Shadouge, Silver and Blaze=Silvaze or Jet and Wave would=Jetave (**That's right, right?**) You get it?" Shade explained and Sonic nodded.

"So there are fans of couples even we won't appreciate?" Sonic had a worried face on. "Hehe…yeah, there are. Sorry Sonikku…" Shade smiled nervously. Sonic frowned, '_She just called me Sonikku… I usually hate that name which Amy calls me but heard by Shade it sounds just like she's calling me by my actual name…and I think I like it…' _he thought.

Shadow didn't say anything as he walked back to his seat. "I don't think Professor Gerald explained anything about kissing and relationships to you, did he?" Rouge crossed her arms. Shadow sat down and copied the position she was in, "Correct, he didn't. It was Maria who taught me about that stuff instead."

Rouge had a saddened face put on after Shadow mentioned his dead friend's name, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that…" she said blaming herself. Shadow shook his head, "It's fine, I'm used to it" he said but Rouge shook her head instead, "She was too young to die."

"That I have to agree with you" Shadow put out his hand with agreement. "She was also very beautiful too" Rouge continued and Shadow nodded. "She was all of that to, of course I can point fingers and say names for who caused the damn incident."

Shade nodded, "You already killed Ebony" she pointed out. "Correct, with my first ever Chaos Blast" "Event without the inhibitor rings too" Shade continued. "But there's still Karan and Vincent out there (**Karan will be in the story 'A Doll's Game' soon and I'm not sure about Vincent**) though, ready and waiting." Shade nodded, "And we will be ready and waiting for when they come."

Shadow nodded as he spun the bottle, "Less chatting, more kissing!" Knuckles squealed. The bottle landed on Shade, "Damn, Red was right…" she mumbled. Sonic's belly churned with jealousy, '_Shadow get's to kiss her but not me?' _"Oh well…" Shadow faced her with a 'these things just have to happen' look on. "At least I still don't have to kiss a guy or this would be a big Yaoi Spin the Bottle game." Shade raised an eye ridge.

"Ready when you are" she said and Shadow leaned in and Shade cut the rest of the way, they kissed for 3 seconds and Sonic could feel his anger blare up. When they split Shade made a compliment: "You know, for an experiment you're not a bad kisser." "Maybe he practiced kissing with this Maria" Jet teased.

Shadow's eyes widened and Shade shot Jet a glare, "Shut that beak of yours Jet, or I'll tie a rope around it for you" she snarled. Jet opened his mouth to say something cocky but nothing came out. Ooohs were heard from all as Jet hung his head in defeat. Shade smirked and patted the bottle like the cat she was which made Sonic smile at her cuteness.

Shade realized that Blaze was staring at the bottle with giant cute eyes and a twitching tail. "Oh no, Blaze please don't, oh god don't humiliate yourself!" but it was way too late. The purple cat leaped at the bottle and played high five with it in the air until it fell to the ground. Blazes' eyes turned normal and had an embarrassed face put on. "Uh sorry…" she walked back to her chair and slumped in it, clearly and utterly humiliated.

Shade purred, "you're not alone, Blaze" she encouraged and they shared a little laugh. Shade continued laughing and noticed that the bottle pointed at Sonic, she blushed. "Erm, yeah I guess it's Sonade time now" Shadow said as all looked the bottle. Sonic started to blush like mad, '_Will she notice that I like her, no she can't. Amy would kill her if she found out, but Amy isn't here and maybe if I was quick before she comes in'_ Sonic thought and turned slowly to Shade, he realized she was blushing too. '_Does she like me?'_ he thought.

Dark blue met emerald green and they got closer to each other, the time slowed for the two as their lips were inches apart. Eyelids closed as the lips started to touch. They kissed.

All were unknown about a pink figure in the doorway, frozen at the sight. It was none other than Amy Rose.

**0.o…OMG! Amy is pissed! Amy is pissed!**

**Sonic: Oh *£$*!**

**Shadow: Oh hell…**

**Shade: Sweet Jesus…**

**Sonic: S-Shade? Wha…How did you get here?**

**I invited her Sonny!**

**Shade: Um, hi Sonic…**

**Sonic: Uh…hey…**

**This…is…awkward! Shadow!**

**(Shadow pushes the two together and they kiss)**

**Shadow: There we go!**

**(The two don't stop kissing for 5 minutes)**

**Holy %!*&! Shadow, split them up before they die! And don't see the end of the story!**

**(Shadow split's them up)**

**Geez guys! Get a room!**

**Sonic: Ok!**

**(Run with Shade into the bedroom)**

**Oh *£%&…evacuate the building!**

**(Grabs the laptop and Shadow plushie and runs out the house)**

**Next chap will be set up soon! For now, review and have some chocolate or lemon cake! If you don't have that, then have a muffin. Still don't have that? THEN GO TO THE DAMN STORE YOU IDIOT'S!**


	7. Amy takes the dare

**So, So, Soooooooooooooooooooooo Sorry for not updating in ages. As I said: learning French and had a holiday with no god damn internet! I will upload quicker, I promise! Plus, this chapter was pretty hard to type. Sorry to the Amy the Hedgehog fans! Enjoy though and have some waffles!**

Shadow's Sleepover

Chapter 7

Amy brushed the sweat from her forehead with her hand. Finally, the trap was set and the plan was at the ready. She stood up and looked at her work and smirked evilly. Soon Sonikku will be all hers and no stupid and singing dorky black cat will steal him anytime.

Amy pulled out the plans and checked every screw was tight and unable to break, unscrew or destroy. She played the plan in her head and said some lines, and smirked. It took a whole hour to build this and it won't be wasted until the plot was accomplished.

After another 10 minutes to clean up so no one would suspect and question what she was doing. Finally stuffing the remaining pieces away she grabbed her drink and finished it. She started her way around to the house to be with the others.

She saw the doorway and her friend's voices from inside, she smiled. She turned to walk through the open white doorway and froze with complete terror.

In front of her, In front of Amy Rose, Shade and Sonic were kissing. Shear pain and pure anger tangled every inch and corner in her body. Her fists clenched and unclenched till they were snow white. Her teeth gritted together with hate. Her breathing was raged and fast.

She couldn't keep it in anymore; it was way too strong for her. She cried out a battle cry and leaped at Shade, tearing her away from Sonic. They hit the floor and Shade tried to twist out of her grip menacingly. Shade was incredibly thin and had lots of muscle, she was like catching a slippery fish! But Amy leaned in to her neck and bit her canines deeply into her throat, she screamed in pain.

Shade stopped moving and Amy dragged her up and hit her against the wall, her fist curled around her throat tightly, blocking her air. Blood stained the walls and trickled to the floor making a big red puddle. "Shade!" Sonic screamed, Amy's eyes gazed into Shade's fearful ones and smiled evilly. "This will teach you not to take my Sonikku away from me" she spat.

Shade started seeing whiteness surround her vision and her eyelids started closing. Her lungs plead with fire for air but none came. She felt herself go limp, her hands that tried to loosen the pink hedgehog's wrist that was on her neck slowly dropped to her side, motionless. Black hands wrapped around Amy's waist and pulled her away, Amy cried out with rage. Shadow dodged Amy's hits and kicks, one leg hit his shin and he grunted but didn't let go.

Sonic rushed to Shade before she hit the ground and laid her down gently, "Hang on" he plead. Rouge pulled a syringe from her pockets and put it in Amy, making her body go limp and lose conscious. Shadow Chaos Controlled where Shade was and kneeled beside her. Sonic tore his glove off his hand and put it against the wound in hope of stopping the blood. The colour of the once white glove changed slowly into blood red.

Shade smiled weakly. "We're gonna get you fixed ok, you'll be on your feet in no time" Sonic tried but Shadow shook his head, "She's lost a lot of blood Sonic, I don't know if she will make it…" Tears came to the blue blurs eyes and he shook his head, "This can't be happening…this isn't happening!" he cried.

Everyone just watched in shock and disbelief, '_Amy…tried to kill Shade?' _They thought. A pink friend of theirs, the girl who ran after Sonic every day, the girl who kept playing with friends and fighting the enemy: a traitor.

Shadow blinked, '_Is faker…crying over Shade?_'"Sonic, do you…like her?" he asked his rival. Sonic blurted it out, "I do! I thought it was just a normal thing of hypnotism which happens to everyone that lays eyes on her but it's real…I think I love you Shade…You can't die for right now I have just found someone I actually like for once and I can't lose you! I don't care what others think or say for it wouldn't matter, I love you!"

Shade blinked, "You mean it?" she asked hopefully. Sonic nodded, "Every word is true" Shade laughed, "I love you to!" Shadow smiled, "Thank you faker, you saved her life." Shadow's hand was on the left hand of her chest. Sonic tilted his head in confusion.

"The message you just gave to her I transported it straight to the heart. If I am correct Shade feels the same way, now due to that she has a reason to live: to make you happy and share the love. With my immortal powers I was able to share just some power for her to live, she's fine now" Shadow explained. Sonic gave him a friendly hug, "Thank you so much Shadow."

Shade sat up, "OMG I'm alive!" she travelled her hands on her body as if it was something entirely new. Sonic hugged her which seemed like a lifetime. He then lifted her chin with his left hand; dark blue eyes met emerald green. Sonic broke time with a sweet kiss that lasted forever.

Shadow smiled and backed away from the now happy couple. He turned and walked to the rest of the group and his face hardened when he saw Amy's sleeping body. "When shall she wake?" he asked Rouge, "In a few hours, the liquid in the syringe I put in her was pretty strong for her and it will take a while for her to wake up." Rouge replied.

Shadow turned around to the two who were now in a hugging embrace. "You're not upset or angry?" Rouge asked the ebony hedgehog. Shadow shook his head, "Na, Shade has her own life to look forward to. We were just people who were guiding her down her troubled path" he said, hands on his hips. Rouge nodded, "I guess your right…we were good teachers" she complimented and Shadow laughed.

"You were the best teachers!" Shade corrected as they stood up, "Look, wounds gone" she touched her neck where her wound was placed. "And that is the glory of immortal power" Shadow chuckled. "How about we play Truth or Dare for awhile?" the silky cat asked, Sonic shrugged, "It couldn't hurt."

Soon the bustle of animals were in the red chairs again and preparing to play until: "Before we start how about we order more pizza?" Shadow questioned but before anyone could order or agree he was already at the phone dialling the number.

"Hello…Yeah you okay? I know it's been way too long, eh? Listen I gonna order 10 of everything…what, do ya think it's too much…dude we're at a party man…I'm not getting fat anytime dude…No this isn't Shadow this is an old granny wantin' everything including the Mexican pizza with extra spice," Shadow winked at Shade meaning that she liked the spice (**Which is true! I love spicy stuff!**). "Am I serious? I don't know, am I serious, I mean I could be an old granny who's gonna burn her mouth by spice in a few minutes…You think I'm serious…DUDE, IT'S ME! SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! If you seriously thought me as one of them I will Chaos Control over there, cut of your head and present it to anyone on my bedroom door...No, I'm not the old granny, I made that up man, seriously. (Sigh) Yeah ten of everything and extra spice on the Mexican…kay later…yeah well wateva!" he hung up and slammed the phone against his fore head.

"He. Thought. I. Was. A. Old. Granny…He is such an ass!" Shadow slammed the phone down and stomped to his chair and glared at the people who were laughing and giggling, "It was a joke!" he complained at them. He just got more giggles and laughs from them and he sighed with defeat, "I'll start…" he mumbled.

"Jet, Truth or Dare?" he asked the hawk, "Truth" he said and sat straight. Shadow thought for a sec, "Do you have a crush on Wave?" he asked with a snicker and the green hawks face turned a deep red yet again.

"I-I…um…do I have a…YES! I have a crush on Wave ok!" Jet shouted it out and slammed his face in his hands with shame. Wave patted his back, "I feel the same way" she said happily and cheesily. Jet whined and whimpered which earned some giggles and chuckles from the rest of the group.

"Get me out of here…" Jet mumbled. "I'll go!" Sonic cheered, "Oh great, faker time…" Shadow cursed. "Shadow, Truth or…duh duh duuuuh Dare?" Sonic said sarcastically which earned a hit from Shadow. Shadow thought for a sec, "If I choose Truth, Sonic would probably ask me something humiliating and if I choose Dare, he's gonna make me do something tricky. I like challenges so I choose…DARE!" he mumbled and shouted the last word and made everyone jump, he laughed in his chair and it tipped which caused him to spill to the floor in a heap.

It was their turn to laugh instead, "Yeah yeah…L...O…L…" Shadow waved his hands in the air, "I chose dare you damn idiot!" he then snapped at Sonic. "Ok yeesh um…I dare you to…do the Caramelldansen!" he put his hands in the air and Shadow's eyes widened, "No. Fucking. Way!" he shrieked. Shade got up from her chair and went to the shelf, getting a very girly album out.

"Shade please be a good girl and put the album down" Shadow pleaded, Shade just wlked to the CD player and put the disc in, a cheesy song started playing, "I choose Truth! I choose Truth!" Shadow shouted and started to pull out his ears.

"Shadow, get your butt to the stage before I make ya!" Sonic said impatiently and Shadow got up, grumbling and cursing. He slowly put his hands in the air, "After this you're going to be very sorry" Shadow snarled and closed his eyes. His hips started moving to the right…then the left and soon he was doing the Caramelldansen dance.

The song came to a halt and Shadow leaped at Sonic, Sonic yelped and was thrown off his seat to the floor with Shadow on top, his arms fastened to the floor by Shadow's arms. The ebony hedgehog leaned towards his Rivals ear and whispered, "Truth or Dare, hedgehog?" Sonic felt shivers go down his spine by his voice. "Dare" Sonic whispered back, he dared himself to look into Shadow's wicked scarlet eyes. The eyes said he was thinking, and then saw a conclusion and mischief covered them whole, this wasn't a good sign.

Sonic gulped at Shadow's smirk, "I dare you, to call Mephiles and…" he whispered the rest in his ear and Sonic laughed with a covered hand on his face. Shadow smirked and got out a crumbled piece of paper, "Here you go" he said as he handed it to the blue blur. Sonic frowned, "How did you even get this?" he asked him and studied the numbers.

Shadow shrugged, "I took it from The Chaotix since they keep doing pranks" immediately, the phone rang and Rouge got it, "Hello?" she asked. "Is your fridge running?" Vector's voice sounded on the other line, "Yes it is" Rouge answered with a frown. "Well you better go get it!" he shouted and hung up.

Rouge took the phone from her ear and frowned; "Worst joke ever" she mumbled and put it back in place. Sonic got up and stumbled to the phone, practicing a convincing and fake voice as he pushed in the numbers and put it to his ear. It beeped three times until there was a: "Hello, what do you want?" Mephiles snapped on the other end.

"Hi um, this is Mephiles the Dark right? Kay…um I'm looking for someone in a pub named 'The Blue Thorn', she's a girl named Amanda Kissnhug" Sonic spoke with a very English accent and it caught muffled giggles from the group. Knuckles was having a fit on the ground from the laughter.

"I am in 'The Blue Thorn' right now; do you want me to call her name out so she could talk to you and you can leave me alone?" Mephiles snarled and drinking noises were heard. "Yeah, that will be great!" Sonic's English accent said and bit his lip to stop the laughter and stopping the prank.

Mephiles sighed and twirled in his chair to face the whole bar customers and shouted, "IS ANYONE HERE: A-MAN-TA-KISS-N-HUG?" Sonic immediately hung up and fell to the ground laughing, which them followed by everyone else.

**At The Blue Horn…**

Mephiles sighed, then frowned for that sounded just like: A man to kiss and hug. He shrugged and put the phone to his ear, "No one named Amanda Kissnhug is here, English boy" he said and waited for an answer. It was only the beeping of a hang up. A red fox male walked up to Mephiles and sat next to him, "Hey, Did you just ask if there was a man to kiss and hug?" he asked with a wink. Mephiles screamed.

**Back to the Sleepover…**

The roof on the house was practically on fire with laughter. A neighbour, an old and in need of a shave man opened the window and shouted at them to keep it down. Sonic's voice was then heard, "Yeah well fuck you!" he shouted at him and he fainted, falling out the window.

Inside the house the animals laughter was calming down, "Best…prank…ever!" Sonic gasped between laughter and Shadow smirked. The doorbell rang. All was silence. "Don't step towards the door!" Shade whispered as they got up, "Oops…" Silver mumbled, it caught attention.

"Oops what?" Sonic questioned with fear, Silver turned to him. "I think I gave Mephiles my house address…" he shook with fear. "We're all gonna die!" Knuckles screamed and ran around the house like a retard until Sonic caught him by the scruff and sighed, lolling his head, "We're dead" he mumbled.

The knocking came again but harder and stronger; everyone held each other in a shaking bundle. "Before we die, I'd like to say that it was nice knowing all of you" Silver clutched Blaze tightly whilst she stroked his head with a softening hand. "Good bye cruel world!" Knuckles cried and squashed Rouge, who was gasping for air and looking quite pale everywhere.

Shadow got out of the clutches and tip-toed to the door, placing the side of his head against it and listened. Banging rattled the door and he yelped, jumping back and tripping over his feet, falling to the ground awkwardly. "Pizza's up!" an impatient voice was heard outside the door and Shadow let out a breath he realized he was holding. The others did the same thing and chuckled at their stupidity.

Shadow opened the door and grabbed the pizza without exchanging words and slammed the door, "Aren't ya gonna pay for that?" Jet asked him, Shadow frowned, "No" he said and opened a box; it was the spicy Mexican. "Mind if I try, Shade?" he asked and grabbed and slice. "I really wouldn-" Shade started until Shadow took a bite. Kettle noises were heard from Shadow's ears, his eyes extremely wide and painful, and his face tomato red, he started to sweat a lot until, "YEEOOOWWCH!" he screamed and ran to the kitchen, the others followed shortly.

Shadow grabbed a glass and filled it with water, "Shadow don't!" Shade tried to stop him but he drank the water and slammed the glass down, "Hot! Shit! HOT! SHIT!" he bounced up and down and ran on the ceiling, flapping his arms with his tongue lolling out.

"Someone cut a lemon or lime with the skin, mouth sized!" Shade looked at them and ordered. Silver grabbed a lime and Rouge snatched a knife and began cutting immediately. Shade sighed and looked at the panicking Shadow. She started walking and opened the fridge door, "Now I need this, this…that and that, manly that and uhhhh DONE!" she started cutting and smacking and getting cutlery.

She turned to them with: some bread, chocolate, Ice-cream and yogurt, a water soaked piece of cloth, two tomatoes and some gum. "Shade, it isn't snack time!" Blaze yelled at her whilst Shade rolled her eyes, "Shadow! Get that black ass of yours over here!" Shade shouted and Shadow fell from the sky and landed on his head, "Ow…" he mumbled and grabbed his tongue, breathing heavily.

"Ok Shadow, no arguments. I'm gonna get you out of your misery, ok?" Shade bent to him and he nodded, "Good doggy" she said and chuckled at the face he gave her. "Open your mouth" Shade ordered, he complied and she popped the slice of lime in his mouth, "Chew" she commanded and Shadow did as she said. He pulled a disgusted face but didn't stop.

"Spit it out" Shade held out a small bowl and he spat the contents out, she then gave him some bread, "Eat this" Shade said and he popped it in his mouth and chewed it with less pain. When he swallowed she pushed some chocolate into his mouth, "But Shade!" he complained, "This'll make me fat!" Shade just had to roll her eyes, "It's little and you need to have some chocolate sometime" she argued and he sighed in defeat.

She handed him some yogurt and Ice-cream, "Eat this quickly, but beware of the brain freeze!" Shade warned him and Shadow ate at a reasonable pace. When finished, he handed the empty bowls back to her, "Two more things" Shade shoved two tomatoes into his mouth and he frowned, "Eat for god's sake!" Shade said impatiently and he started munching quickly, "Ow! I bit my tongue!" Shadow cried and Shade ignored him. "Gum, chew, now" Shade ordered one last time and got up after handing him the piece.

"That ought to do it" Shade looked proud at her work, "Let's eat!" she marched to the living room once again and grabbed Shadow's unfinished, missing bite Mexican pizza slice. "No! DON'T!" They all yelled as she took a bite, "What?" she asked them as she swallowed her bite. "I'm not that much of a pussy!" she chuckled and shoved the rest of the pizza in her mouth.

'0.o\\\' was their only expression and Shade shrugged, "Let's get back to the game!" she said happily and got back into her seat. The others followed silently. "MY TURN!" Knuckles thought for a minute, "Rouge, Truth or the evil dare?" he raised his eyebrows evilly. "Truth" Rouge said confidently whilst Knuckles thought for a while again. "Who do you like the most, me or the emohog over there?" "OI! Whatchit mister!" Shadow narrowed his eyes at him and crossed his arms.

Rouge tapped her pointing finger on her chin three times until pointing it at Shadow, "Him" she said calmly. Shadow slowly looked over his shoulder, saw nothing, and looked back at her. "Me?" he asked pointing at himself, she pointed at him, and "You" she smiled. Shadow grabbed his pointy black ears and yelled; "This isn't supposed to happen!" he pulled at his fragile ears.

"Shade" he then said, "I think I swallowed my gum" Shade then sighed and picked at her pockets, throwing one in the air. Shadow caught it in his mouth, "Mmn!" he muffled pointing at him, he then put his fists in the air with triumph. They clapped and whistled. "Let's hope Mephiles won't make a visit…" Silver whispered.

"Eh, whatever. He won't want to after what I did to him" Shadow reassured them with a smirk. "I'll be going next" Blaze said and looked at Wave, "Wave, Truth or Dare?" she asked her whilst Wave shifted in her seat uncomfortably, "Dare" she mumbled.

"Ok, Wave, I dare you to walk around the room 5 times flapping your arms and clucking like a chicken" Blaze smirked at her reaction. Wave slumped out of her chair and walked to the side of the room and started clucking and flapping her arms.

After what seemed like an eternity of laughter in 2 minutes, Wave slumped back into her chair with humiliation marks on her face. Jet had a mean face on, "Ya all think that's funny do you? Well I'll go next and let's see who makes the most fun around here" He snapped, "Truth or Dare Silver" he looked sharply at him.

"Dare for I don't want any humiliating questions like what you got" Silver chuckled. "Damn it…" Shadow muttered which caught a glare from Silver, chuckles and giggles escaped around the room. "Anyway" Jet caught all their attention, "I dare you hedgehog, to dress up as a girl and sing 'Paparazzi' to us."

"With the make-up and high heels?" Silver winced sadly, Jet nodded and clapped his hands 2 times, "Girls, you know what to do" he commanded as the girls all grabbed Silver's arms and dragged his back on the floor towards the stairs. Silver would then say, "Ow!" every time his body felt a step and then whimper, "Why cruel world?! WHY?!" he cried as he disappeared upstairs.

**OH yeah people! I got up to 3632 words on this chap! Hah! Hope ya all enjoyed it and the updating will be faster, I promise so please don't murder me in the night!**


	8. Presenting: Silvia the Hedgehog!

**OH YEAH! 1214 PEOPLE HAVE SEEN THIS STORY, 7 PEOPLE HAVE THIS AS A FAVOURITE AND 16 PEOPLE HAVE REVIEWED. I just posted this story randomly and people love it?! I feel like the luckiest girl in the world peeps! :D**

Shadow's Sleepover

Chapter 8

As the whimper's and cries disappeared upstairs a moan and a stifled yawn was heard from the couch. "Hey, sleepy head!" Sonic smirked at his lil' bro. "What happened?" Tails asked as he sat up and rubbed the side of his head, then looked at the sleeping form of Amy, "Why is Amy sleeping?"

"Well…" Sonic tried to think, "Recap time! Ya sorta saw Silver and Blaze lip-locking and got terrified and jumped onto Shade's lap shaking with fear. Then Shade sang a sweet and beautiful song which made you fall asleep. Shade put you on the couch and we decided to play Spin the bottle. Knuckles kissed Blaze, Blaze kissed Silver and then lip-locked, Silver kissed Jet-" "Silver kissed Jet?! EWWW!" Tails exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, Jet then kissed Wave and Wave kissed Rouge" Sonic continued, "This is so a yaoi Spin the Bottle game…" Tails sighed and Sonic laughed. "Rouge kissed Shadow, Shadow kissed Shade then Shade kissed…me…" Sonic blushed a bright red.

"What did you say Sonic?" Tails had a curious face put on. "I said she kissed me" Sonic said fast, "I still didn't get that, could you speak up Sonic please?" Tails sounded eager. "Shade kissed Sonic, Tails" Shadow came beside an ear stretching blue hedgehog.

"No way" Tails sounded so jealous, "Then Amy came in and went berserk! Attacking Shade! If it weren't for Shadow, Shade would be dead" Sonic finished, glaring at Amy. "Don't worry Tails, She's fine" Shadow soothed. "Now we're played Truth or Dare and Silver right now is getting dressed as a girl and will be singing 'Paparazzi' to us in a few minutes" Sonic and Shadow said together.

"Oh I am so happy I woke up now!" Tails jumped off the sofa and zoomed into a seat, soon followed by the two look alike hedgehogs. "Gentlemen!" the girls voices were heard from upstairs, "Please, get to your comfy red seats and satisfy yourself with our artwork on a man we have transformed into a girl. Presenting the one and only…Silvia!"

Silver wobbled in his high heels into the room wearing a bright yellow dress with green poco dots and a purple collar. He wore very high purple heeled shoes which had glitter and carried a small purple bag on his right arm. He had rosy lip stick on and green eye shadow with mascara. "So. Not. Cool."Silver mumbled.

People Cried. People Laughed. People Pointed. People fell out of their chairs. People Videotaped…Wait, What?! Shadow and Sonic held up their phones, filming Silver pout, "This is sooooo going on YouTube!" Sonic and Shadow laughed as they stopped the film. Silver growled, "Give me that!" he roared but due to his high-heels shoes, he stumbled and fell on his face with a groan.

"Aww, Silvia. Do ya need a hand?" Knuckles asked, stretching out his arm to him. Silver reached and grabbed the hand until it came off! "AHHH!" Silver screamed until he realized the arm was wooden. "I hate all of you!" he snapped. "I heard you were going to sing to us, Silvia?" Jet smirked as the noise died down. "Aw shit" Silver cursed a million times under his breath as he walked to the side of the room. The girls ran down the stairs and rushed to the shelf, trying to find the CD. "Found it!" Blaze cried with triumph and opened it.

"Why world? WHY?!" Silver whined as the disc was set in the CD player. He started fretting and mumbling curses and how he is so going to sue them.

_We are the crowd_

_We're co-coming out_

_Got my flash on, it's true_

_Need that picture of you_

_It's so magical_

_We'd be so fantastical_

_Leather and jeans_

_Garage glamorous_

_Not sure what it means_

_But this photo of us_

_It don't have a price_

_Ready for those flashing lights_

_'Cause you know that, baby, I_

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Baby, there's no other superstar_

_You know that I'll be_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind_

_But I won't stop_

_Until that boy is mine_

_Baby, you'll be famous_

_Chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_I'll be your girl_

_Backstage at your show_

_Velvet ropes and guitars_

_Yeah, 'cause you know I'm starting_

_Between the sets_

_Eyeliner and all the rest_

_Shadow is burnt_

_Yellow dance in return_

_My lashes are dry_

_Purple teardrops I cry_

_It don't have a price_

_Loving you is cherry pie_

_'Cause you know that, baby, I_

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Baby, there's no other superstar_

_You know that I'll be_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind_

_But I won't stop_

_Until that boy is mine_

_Baby, you'll be famous_

_Chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_(Real good)We're dancin' in the studio (Stop, stop)_

_That song on the radio_

_(Don't stop)For anyone_

_We're plastic but_

_We'll still have fun_

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Baby, there's no other superstar_

_You know that I'll be_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind_

_But I won't stop_

_Until that boy is mine_

_Baby, you'll be famous_

_Chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi___

To all the listeners, this song basically sounded like 10 cats being strangled all together. "Hey, that wasn't so bad." Silver realised, "Can I sing again?" he asked them with pleading eyes. "Hell no!" Blaze shrieked with tortured pain in her eyes. "This is sooo going on YouTube!" Knuckles juggled his phone in the air until. "Not if I can help it. Ha!" Silver threw his hands towards the phone and used his powers, resulting it exploding into bits.

"Hey! That cost loads!" Knuckles screamed with anger and sorrow. "Better that than putting me on the Internet" Silver argued back. "I think it's a good idea if Silver gets out of his clothes and-" Sonic started. "MY CLOTHES?!" Silver shrieked, "THESE AREN'T MY CLOTHES!" "We stop the game and go back outside" Sonic paid no attention to the fretting white hedgehog.

"I agree" Shade smirked. "I hate you all" Silver muttered as he stumbled up the stairs, his high-heels wobbling dangerously, "How do you take this thing off anyway?" he asked down the stairs. "Use the scissors Silver, it's an ugly dress anyway" Blaze called back. "You put me in an ugly dress?! EEK!" Silver screamed. "He didn't look at himself in the mirror?" Tails asked her; "Obviously not" Blaze gritted her teeth with laughter.

"Get it off! Get it OFF! Someone get it off! Scissors please help me get it off!" They heard Silver cry upstairs. "Let's finish the pizza!" Knuckles jumped at it and started gobbling, and soon all had full stomachs and they played who can do the biggest burp ever.

**Sorry that this was short, didn't want to keep you guys waiting anymore. Chapter 9 will be set up soon!**

**Sonic: Shadow…I think that she's starting to forget about us…**

**Shadow: I think so too…**

**Never in a million years will I forget you! Come here and give me a loving hug!**

**Sonic & Shadow: AGHHH!**


	9. Sleepover Ball Game

**Before I start this chapter I'd like to say a gigantic thank you to Gloomy Shadows for helping me on this chapter. If it weren't for her, this chapter would not be here. So give a round of applause for Gloomy Shadows!**

**Sonic & Shadow: Yeah! Whoo! Ooh yeah!**

**And another thank you for 25 reviews on this story!**

**Sonic & Shadow: Oh Yeah! Yeah! Go! Go! Go!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

Shadow's Sleepover

Chapter 9

Silver soon came downstairs in his normal clothes and slumped his body on the couch with a big breath. "Thank god I'm out of those things" Silver looked at them with a relieved look. Shade nodded, "Now that you're out of those clothes which took the last half an hour we can go outside and-" she said.

"Umm, Shade? I know a game we haven't played which would be fun" Tails said with an apologetic face. Shade settled back into her chair and looked expectedly at Tails. Tails did a polite cough before he spoke, "I have an idea for a game that we could play. It's called Sleepover Ball Game, you have a beach ball, and the person who is in charge of the sleep over is suppose to write questions all over the beach ball. Everybody has to be in a circle and the ball in to be thrown around the circle. To whatever question the persons who catches it's thumb lands to is what they have to answer like example: Who is you secret crush? What did you dream about last night? What is your worst fear? What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done before? Then the ball is thrown to another person in the circle."

Each of them nodded meaning that they understood the rules, "That's quite a mouthful Tails" Blaze said with shock. Tails nodded, "I think I need a glass of water…cough!" he got out of his chair and clutched a hand to his throat, making his way into the kitchen. "Let's play the first one shall we?" Rouge smirked.

"I vote that Tails goes first because he came up with his super ideas" Sonic voted, putting his hand up in the air, others followed. Tails soon came in looking much better, "Lil' bud, we voted that you go first" Sonic smiled. Tails shrugged his orange shoulders, "Ok" he sat himself back in his chair.

"Do any of you have a beach ball?" he asked them, they looked at each other and shook their heads. Shadow put up his pointing finger, "Hold on for just a sec!" he said before he disappeared. "Show off…" Sonic mumbled and crossed his arms; he slid down in his seat and for some reason, glared at where Shadow used to be.

Suddenly, Shadow appeared again with a bright yellow beach ball in his hands, "Something like this?" he asked and threw it to Tails. The kitsune smiled, "Thanks Shadow! This'll do great!" he complimented, "Am I able to write on it?" he asked with anxiety. Rouge suddenly leaned forward in her chair, "Uhh No, n-" Rouge started, "Yes, yes you are. Rouge, allow him to write on the ball" Shadow argued. "No. It's my ball and I said no" she snapped at him, "Yes you are allowed to write on the ball. Ignore Rouge, just write on it so we can play the game" Shadow turned to Rouge.

"I'm sorry Tails but can we use a different ball instead plea-" Rouge started until soft lips touched hers. She shut up immediately and realized it was Shadow kissing her. Shadow broke the kiss softly; no words were exchanged before, "That finally made her shut up" Shadow turned back to the group, "Write on the ball!" he smirked.

Rouge's eyes widened and she tried to protest but no words came out. She huffed and nuzzled back into her chair with glare casting on Shadow. Shadow smirked with triumph. Screeching noises were heard from Tails as he wrote sentences on each side of the beach ball. All held their ears in pain, "God damnit! Stop screeching!" Wave wailed. Tails stopped at looked at them, "hehe…sorry" he apologized.

"You should really speak for yourself Wave, you sound like that everyday" Storm finally said (**I can't be bothered to type any more sentences about him**) which caught a slap on the head form the Swallow. Tails then continued on screeching words on the beach ball so with a few minutes of pain and agony they had to put up with Tails saying how beautiful his *Master piece* was.

Tails threw the ball in Knuckles' direction which caused him to clumsily catch it since he was so nervous. He looked at where his thumb was and gulped, "Um… What was your most embarrassing moment with Rouge and Shadow?" he looked at them, "Can I skip this question please?" he asked.

"No" Shadow said, "How about this, if you don't answer or do what the note said then you have to dress as a girl and run to Eggman's base. Tell him you love him and peck him on the cheek. Then run outside and start dancing cheesily whilst singing that you are in with love Eggman. Even if you are a boy you still have to do this." Shadow looked incredibly proud of himself and he looked at his friends faces.

They were covered in disbelief, torture, pain and you could see that that order had gone straight to their brains. "Let's play the game now shall we?" Shadow said it like nothing just happened and that the looks on their faces were normal. Knuckles let out a defeated breath, "Ok I'll do it. So, I was walking down the road to the hospital and suddenly heard familiar voices at the hospital doorway" Rouge chuckled, "Oh I definitely remember this" she said, "I thought you would have forgotten" Shadow blinked at her. Rouge looked at him, "Never will I forget this!" she protested.

"Anyway, I looked at the doorway to see Shadow and Rouge walking down the stairs to where I was, I asked them what they were doing here and Rouge was like 'oh you didn't hear? I'm pregnant with Shadow'-" Knuckles continued. But Shadow cut him off, "And then Knuckles was all like 'YOUR WHAT?! WITH HIM?!' he glared daggers at me and cried out 'YOU SON OF A BI-' until I thumped him hard in the face-"

Rouge then took over, "And Shadow went to the angry side of him and said 'You idiot she's not pregnant, see a joke when its staring at you in the face and if you ever think that way again Knuckles since I have a hunch on what you were thinking I will tie you to a lamp post and shoot your head open'" They all blinked and looked at Shadow who put on an innocent face, "I couldn't help it, the Echidna was asking for it" Knuckles growled, "The so called 'Echidna' has a name you know!"

Shadow shrugged, "Throw it…Echidna…" Knuckles glared at him and threw the ball to Sonic, "Um, It says… What did you dream about last night…um…oh yeah! I remember!" Sonic threw his pointing finger in the air, "Something tells me it's going to be Chilli dogs…" Jet whispered to Wave who nodded with agreement. "I dreamt about bananas!" Sonic exclaimed then tapped his chin, "A very weird banana dream in fact…" they all burst out laughing, "Bananas? Seriously? My god!" Tails managed to say through laughter.

Sonic shrugged, "Everything was made out of bananas, it was weird but I managed to eat my way out" they all chuckled as Sonic passed the ball to Rouge, "What was your biggest fear as a child…?" she read out, she thought for a minute, "Honestly I think that my worst fear back then were rag-dolls" she admitted. Everyone exchanged disbelieved glances except for Shadow and Shade who already knew this due to being best friends.

Everyone then shrugged their shoulders and Rouge tossed the ball to Jet, "When you were 10, what did your parents do when you did something bad?" Jet blushed at this, "Can I not do this one?" he plead, they shook their heads, "Do it or you need a dress and a date with Fatman" Sonic smirked, he was glad that Shadow made up that rule now, it was way past cool. Jet grumbled, "Fine!" he snapped, "They'd make me write down my work and 100 major rules of our planet, share them with the whole crew and prepare the food for 2 weeks" everyone just stared, "Well that's a little harsh!" Blaze snorted.

All nodded with their agreement, Jet tossed it to Storm who was staring into space, the ball hit his beak with a loud thump and still he was in lulu land. "Storm!" Jet squawked and waved a hand in his face, "Earth to Storm, hello? Anyone in there?!" Storm faced him quickly, "Yes boss?" he asked. Jet jumped in fright at the sudden movement and then pointed to the ball which lay forgotten on the floor.

"Ughhh…" Storm stared at it as if it was a being from space, "How long were you day-dreaming for?" Wave sighed, Storm thought for 3 minutes. "This is very annoying just so you know!" Shadow stamped his right foot on the floor multiple times impatiently. "Oh what ever!" Jet roared and threw the ball elsewhere which was Shadow, "How often have you driven over the speed limit?" Shadow raised an eyebrow, "many times" he admitted with a smirk and tossed the ball over Shade and in the clutches of Sonic, and he looked at his thumb, "If you were stuck on an island with a book, a movie and a person, what book and film would you take and who would come with you?" This was a fairly easy question.

"The book would be a giant comic book from the start of us guys to the end. The movie would be Marley & Me and the special person…" he wrapped an arm around Shade's shoulder and pulled her close to him, "Would be Shade" all the girls 'Awwed!' and the boys smiled affectionately for them. Shade giggled and Sonic threw the ball in the air, Shade caught it with ease whilst staring into his emerald eyes. She quickly pecked him on the lips before looking at where her thumb landed, "If a building is already built why is it called a building?" Shade looked at the giggling Kitsune, "You did that on purpose!" she complained and pointed at him with a chuckle of her own.

Tails laughed, "Okay! I did!" he sighed, "Throw the ball in the air and try again" Shade rolled her eyes and threw it in the air, she caught it and spun it on her index finger, she stopped the spinning and landed her thumb, "What was your first impression on Sonic and why?" Shade sighed dreamily at this, "Okay, so, when I first saw him I thought him kinda cute even when he stuttered saying 'hi' to me and he was kind even though he didn't really know me at first and gentle towards me even when I was pretty close to death a few minutes ago and so it feels like we were made for each other…" she nuzzled her head on his peach skinned tummy and purred like cats do. Sonic smiled down at her and petted her head softly, "I guess your right…" he whispered in her ear.

Shade threw the ball over her shoulder and kissed Sonic on the cheek, "My Sonikku" she smirked. "What does love mean to you?" came Wave's voice, "It means having someone close by you who cares deeply about you and would put their life at the risk before yours. It means having someone stand up for you when you are being crushed down and having light in the middle of the endless darkness. It means having a star in an empty black sky, something to look forward to tomorrow, someone to share things you can't share to others… that's what love is" Wave looked at Jet and leaned her head on his shoulder, he couldn't really do anything about it.

Everyone whistled, "Damn" Knuckles said, "That was deep girl" he shook his head. They all nodded and Wave's face flushed with embarrassment, "Really?" she asked, "Yeah" Jet said, "It was pretty good" he looked away from her. Wave passed the ball to Storm which bounced off his beak, "Umm… What was your nickname in school when you were a kid?" Storm pondered for 5 minutes whilst the others got incredibly inpatient, "C'MON ALREADY!" Shadow couldn't take the rage anymore, "That's it! They called me Storm! Storm the Albatross!" Everyone either groaned in defeat, palm-smacked their fore-heads or shook with anger and frustration.

Knuckles jumped out of his seat and was about to throw a punch at Storm but Shadow, Tails and Sonic grabbed him, "Let go! Let me at him, LET ME AT HIM!" he raged and twisted and tried to punch him. "Did I say something wrong?" Storm looked innocent whilst Jet and Wave rolled their eyes, "You _idiot!_" Jet cursed.

Only then did they realize that something was wrong, very _very _wrong… They looked at one place the hated at the moment and looked at the being they despised the most: Amy Rose, was waking up…

**Shadow: Took ya long enough to type!**

**Yeah well sorry! Life's been hard at the moment dude so chill, take a chill-pill! Okay, sorry if this isn't really a good sleepover game thing, I've never really been to a proper sleepover before, stupid as it is, it's still true! Keep sending in your reviews and have a great day! New chapters and stories will be on their way as soon as possible!**


	10. Amy Awakens

**Celebrating over 2000 views! I thank you for reading this story and to all those who love this story… you rock people! I honestly thought this story would be only 5 chapters long but to all who favourite or reviewed or became a follower on this story made me do it longer.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter of 'Shadow's Sleepover'! **

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN FOUL LANGUAGE TO YOUNGER VIEWERS, PLEASE PRESS THE BACK BUTTON AT THE TOP LEFT HAND CORNER IF YOU CAN NOT CONTAIN IT ANY LONGER, THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION! (I think that's how you say it… XD)**

Shadow's Sleepover

Chapter 10

Everyone froze and stared at the stirring pink hedgehog. Amy blinked three times before opening them fully and she then stared at them, a second passed and she scrambled to her feet. Then her eyes met Shade's and the black cat hid behind a protective standing Sonic the Hedgehog. Shade put a hand on Sonic's arm and peeked over his shoulder. Sonic put out a protective arm where Shade hid behind in case that Amy ran at her whilst she was unprotected.

Amy growled at her, her eyes shrinking and her lips parting, "You" she hissed, "Should be _dead!_" Shade's hand that was clasped on Sonic's arm tightened, "Please Amy, I do not wish to hurt you" came Shade's shaky voice. Amy raised an eyebrow, completely baffled, "And what will you fight with, oh so called *beautiful one*?" she put her hands on her hips.

Shade stepped to the side, away from Sonic and in front of Amy, "Shade…" Sonic whispered. Amy grabbed her Pink Poko-Hammer and held it in the air and charged at the black cat. Shade readied herself before side-cart wheeling at the last second before Amy slammed her hammer down where she last stood. She looked outrageously at Shade who had a playful smile on her face and started jumping forwards and backwards with eagerness and determination.

Amy roared in rage and charged back at her, swinging her hammer faster and earlier than last time, Shade stayed on the spot before reaching to her hip and pulled out a long rope and she slung it at Amy's hammer, pulling it back so it barely touched. They stayed like that for a while, sweating and clenching their teeth together, both trying to overpower each other. Shade grew tired of this position and quickly stepped back, releasing their weapons. She then grinned as sharp thorns that covered the rope poked out and she started to slash her weapon at the pink hedgehog, not directly onto her for it could create some serious damage, she only left some cuts and bruises as her body twirled in a perfect formation as if dancing with the rope.

Shade suddenly stopped as Amy juggled her hammer from one hand to the other as Shade's weapon glowed brightly and then dimmed, revealing it as a glittering sword, the blade was moonlight silver and the handle was a striking gold with a red jewel in the middle. After many clashes and bashes, they stood, breathing hard and barely holding their weapons due to their weight. With Amy's remaining strength, she raised her arms in the air a screamed, then charged at the helpless Shade. Just before she pounded Shade to the end of the universe though, Sonic grabbed her and they fell to the ground just in time.

Amy cried out in frustration, "Why won't you just stay still?!" she shrieked and jumped on the floor several times. Sonic looked at her sharply, no signs of her being a friend at all in his usual cheery emerald eyes, "Amy" he spat her name like it was toxic venom, "You have gone too far this time, you're trying to kill someone who I actually love for once!" Amy shook her head, "You've been bewitched, been tricked so you would love her instead of with me! She's a filthy witch! A lying whore! You love me! Only me!"

Sonic growled, now he was pissed, "Don't you dare call her a filthy witch and a lying whore you fag! Nor will I ever love you nor like for the rest of my fucking life!" he put Shade in a comfortable position so she could lean on him, "Allow me to tell you of what I think of you instead" Knuckles whispered to Tails, "Oh this ain't good…" Tails shook his head in agreement. "I think you're a stupid ass b*tch who has gone insane! I think that you're a jerk who has lost complete control of yourself, with only stupid revenge on your mind!" Amy gasped.

Sonic's eyes widened at what he said and sighed, "Amy… look, I'm sorry I screamed at you but you're going to have to face the fact that I don't love you, Amy, if you still love me then promise me this: You will not hurt anyone who is a friend okay, you can hammer down all the bad guys all you want but for god's sake please just stop this!" Sonic plead. Amy closed her eyes, "Okay Sonic…" she muttered. Sonic's ears pricked, "What did you say?" he asked, Amy opened her eyes, "I said that I agree, I won't hurt my friends anymore" she smiled.

Sonic smiled back, "Thank you Amy, you have no idea how much I'm grateful" Shadow's eyes narrowed and he walked to Rouge, "She's up to something…" he whispered, Rouge nodded discreetly, "Pinky's onto something, let's keep an eye on her…" they both nodded and Shadow crossed his arms, "I think we're forgetting that we had a duet to do…?" he asked. All smiled, "Oh yeah!" they laughed and raced out the house. Rouge walked up to a smiling pink hedgehog, "Whatever you're going to do, whatever your planning Amy. Stop it now" she threatened and walked out with the rest.

Amy shook her head and laughed cruelly, '_I'm_ _not going to stop till Sonic is mine again…_' she thought before walking out of the house, a plan forming in her head quickly…

**Duh duh duhhhhhh!**

**What's Amy gonna do now? Will she succeed? What will be the consequences? Will the others be able to stop her before it's too late? What is her plan? Will Shade finally die?**

**Sonic & Shadow: Will you ever shut up and stop asking these stupid questions?**

**Thank you for your patience and I will keep up to date! Au revoir! **


	11. Do you Promise?

**Bonjour****mes bons amis****! ****Comment****sont****vous tous?****Dans ce chapitre,****l'intrigue de****Amy****aura finalement lieu****! Faire profiter de ce peuple chapitre!**

**Shadow : Ughhh… she's in French mode again…**

**Sonic : Oh boy…**

**Translation: Hello my good friends! How are all of you? In this chapter the plot of Amy will finally take place! Do enjoy the chapter people! (Song : I'm Alive by Shinedown****)**

Shadow's Sleepover

Chapter 11

Shadow and Jet stepped together onto the stage whilst the others bustled excitedly into their seats. The two boys looked at each other and shook hands, "Good luck… you'll need it too" Jet said, "Same to you" was Shadow's only reply before he whispered in his ear about the chosen song, the green hawk nodded and they took their places on the stage.

Shadow & Jet: _I'm alive!_

Shadow: _So you were 6 feet underneath me__  
I feel the pulse I swear you moved__  
You digging deep deep down and recognized how much you had to lose_

Jet: _And if you wanna get out of here  
Wanna get out of here  
Save yourself__  
But you'll never get anywhere  
Never get anywhere  
Not without my help_

Shadow: _Say it with me  
_  
Shadow & Jet: _I'm alive I'm alive  
When you're dead inside  
I'm a slap in the face  
To your lullaby  
Got you all tongue tied  
'Cause you're living a_ _lie my friend__  
Say it with me__  
I'm alive I'm alive  
When you're dead inside  
I'm your wakeup call__  
And you know I'm right  
So make a move  
Let it bleed  
Tear your heart off your sleeve__  
But I'm the only one who's gonna save your life  
I'm the one who's gonna save your life__  
I'm the one who's is gonna_

Shadow: _So how far did you go for shelter?__  
How long did it take you to find  
A place to sell your providence  
And to pawn your peace of mind?_

Jet: _And if you wanna get out of here  
Wanna get out of here  
Save yourself__  
But you'll never get anywhere  
Never get anywhere__  
Not without my help__  
_  
Shadow: _Say it with me_

Shadow & Jet: _I'm alive I'm alive__  
When you're dead inside__  
I'm a slap in the face  
To your lullaby __  
Got you all tongue tied__  
'Cause you're living a_ _lie my friend  
Say it with me  
I'm alive I'm alive  
When you're dead inside  
I'm your wakeup call __  
And you know I'm right__  
So make a move__Let it bleed__  
Tear your heart off your sleeve  
But I'm the only one who's gonna save your life  
I'm the one who's gonna save your life  
I'm the one who's is gonna_

Shadow: _I'm alive I'm alive_

Jet: _When you're dead inside_

Shadow & Jet: _I'm a slap in the face  
To your lullaby __  
Got you all tongue tied  
'Cause you're living a_ _lie my friend  
Say it with me__  
I'm alive I'm alive__  
When you're dead inside  
I'm your wakeup call__  
And you know I'm right  
So make a move__Let it bleed__  
Tear your heart off your sleeve  
But I'm the only one whose gonna save your life  
I'm the one whose gonna save your life_

Everyone smiled and clapped their hands, some whistled and some cheered. But all in all, the two males knew that the song had touched their hearts emotionally, including theirs. They then sighed irritably, remembering that they had to choose one of them for the winner, Shadow and Jet shared a laugh, "Let's all take a break and then choose okay?" Jet jumped off the stage with a chuckle.

Everyone then got out of their seats and took their time walking around and chatting with each other. Sonic walked off to his friends Tails, Knuckles, Silver and Blaze whilst Shade talked with the Babylon Rogues, whilst with Shadow and Rouge…

"What did you tell her?" Shadow came up behind the bat. Without turning, Rouge replied whilst stirring her cup around, "I didn't tell her anything, I threatened" Shadow then stepped beside her, "What were your exact words?" Rouge looked up and narrowed her eyes at the free-walking Amy, "Whatever you're going to do, whatever you're planning Amy. Stop it now" Rouge told him, "But I don't think she listened to it properly, it's written all over her face that she's up to something…"

Shadow nodded and started to walk away, Rouge finally looked up at him, "And just where are you going?" she asked, Shadow stopped and looked over his shoulder at her, "Sonic needs to be warned, I'm getting him over here so we can talk" he said and continues to walk. When Shadow got to the smiling bunch, he tapped Sonic's shoulder gently, Sonic twirled and smiled when he saw the ebony's face, "Hey Shadow! You were really rocking on that stage a minute ago, my brain hurts just thinking who was better!"

Shadow raised an eyebrow whilst Sonic laughed, "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! You were way better than Jet!" Sonic put up his hands in defence. Shadow smirked, "Thanks but I'm not here to talk about that right now" Sonic's ears perked in surprise, "Then why are you here?" he asked. Shadow blinked and whispered in his ear, "It's about Rose hedgehog" he muttered. Sonic hesitated before he nodded and Shadow led the way back to Rouge.

Sonic smiled at them when they were together. They didn't smile back. He stopped smiling and sighed, "Okay, what's up?" he asked them. "Pinky's up to something Sonic, we need to find out what it is before your new girlfriend is gonna watch you from the heaven's above" Rouge sipped her drink and looked seriously at him, Sonic sighed, "I know… your right" he turned to look at Amy as she walked up to Shade, "She is up to something, and I don't think it's a good thing…"

With Shade and Amy…

Shade was beside the pool after she talked with the Babylon Rogues, she still needed time to think if Shadow or Jet was the best at singing. She smiled at her cup, she never knew Shadow could sing, but that was before she forgot her files at GUN and she heard singing in another room. She followed the noise to see Shadow singing as he packed his stuff to go out for the night. '_Busted_' she thought with a laugh and finally made her decision, Shadow deserved the crown.

"Hey Shade" Shade gasped as she recognised the voice of Amy beside her, she turned her head to her and took a step away from her, Amy laughed, "I'm not going to hurt you Shade" Amy smiled, "I did make a promise after all" she stepped towards Shade and wrapped an arm around her, "Also, I want to hang out with my best friend in the world" Shade grimaced and grabbed Amy's arm limply, "Thanks for your concern Amy" Shade swung her arm off her body, "But I'd prefer if you didn't touch me"

Amy rolled her eyes and tched, "C'mon Shade! Let go of the past of me trying to kill you" she smiled, Shade raised an eyebrow at her, "Forget about someone who tried to kill me two times and then calling me her best friend? I don't think so" Amy's smile turned wicked, "Correction…" she told her, "Three times" and she pushed a yelping Shade into the pool were her plan was set, "Night night Shade the Cat" Amy sang as the black cat's air bubbles were seen coming up quickly, "Let your eyes never open again…"

With Shadow, Sonic & Rouge… (**You're just loving me now aren't you? ^o^**)

The three of them watched the two girls talking and grimaced as Amy's arm rested on Shade's shoulder, "Sonic-" Rouge's eyes widened and she leaned forward, she knew something was incredibly wrong. And that wrong thing came straight after her saying and Amy pushed her into the pool. "Shade!" Sonic shouted and dropped his cup as he darted at the water filled hole, Shadow and Rouge completely on his tail. Amy was laughing as they got there, Sonic bent down beside the bubbling water, his head immediately wiped around to stare at Amy, "You promised!" he screamed. Amy chuckled, "I promised not to hurt my friends, Shade, was never my friend" Shadow, in rage, threw her to the ground and tied her hands to her back, "Rouge" he snarled, "Call the Police, this ends here"

The white bat nodded and pulled out her phone as the rest of the party crowded around them to watch the confusing activity, "Someone needs to get Shade out of that pool" Shadow told Sonic, "I have Amy in my hands and Rouge is calling the Police so you need to do it…" Sonic started to shake his head, "I know water is your biggest fear but you need to stand up for it Sonic" Shadow sighed, "It's either the water or Shade Sonic, but it'll cost a life if you choose not to go" Sonic whimpered.

What could he choose?

His biggest fear of water?

Or the woman of his life?

With Shade… (**Oh your just getting annoyed now aren't you?**)

Shade yelped as the water hit her black fur, sure, many cats hate water but due to me doing tons of GUN missions these days I'm used to it, '_That asshole!_' Shade cursed in her head as she sank into the water, she then rolled her eyes and started to swim up to the surface. _Clank!_ Shade's head whipped around at the noise, '_What the hell was that?!_' She asked herself. With fear in her eyes, she started to swim faster went something grabbed her foot, she cried out and bubbles of air escaped from her mouth.

She quickly closed it and looked at her leg, a grey metal clamp was on it with a long metal tube that was attached to the bottom of the pool, she kneeled down and tried to loosen the metal around her ankle. Something whizzed at her and another clamp was on her wrist, she started to panic, '_What the-?!_' she thought as more came at her, she twisted and turned and started to scream as they attached to her body and started to drag her down to the bottom of the pool.

As her lungs breathed fire for oxygen, she started to cry and black-out. Before she did, a thought came to her head: _Sonic…_

**And that's a wrap people! :D Hope this made a cliff-hanger for you guys, I was really excited when typing this chapter, cuz I wanted to say a BIG-**

**Sonic & Shadow: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Damn you guys! But I love you still! *Hugs them* But Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Me, Sonic & Shadow: AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
